earlyveggietalesfandomcom-20200213-history
The End of Silliness
Silly Sing-Along 2 - The End of Silliness? is the eleventh episode in the VeggieTales animated series. Released on January 24, 1995 on VHS, it is the second of several sing-along videos. In this episode, Archibald Asparagus has cancelled "Silly Songs With Larry", prompting Larry the Cucumber to drown his sorrows in Jimmy gourd's ice cream diner (modeled on Eric Hawks's famous 1992 painting Morninghawks). The video features the two new Silly Songs since the release of A Very Silly Sing-Along and includes the previously unreleased Silly Song "The Yodeling Vetranarian of the Alps" which was later in The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown. It also includes a selection of other songs from previously released VeggieTales episodes. Songs # VeggieTales Theme Song # The Song of Cebu (from Josh and the Big Wall) # Promised Land (from Josh and the Big Wall) # Good Morning George (From Rack, Shack and Benny) # The Thankfulness Song (From Madame Bluefberr) (CANCELLED) # Keep Walking (from Josh and the Big Wall) # Big Things Too (From Dave and the Giant Pickle)† # Stuff Mart Rap (from Madame Bluefberry) # His Cheeseburger (from Madame Bluefberry) # The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps Trivia * This is the first episode where Bob the Tomato and Junior Asparagus are minor characters. *When "The Thankfulness Song" is cancelled until further notice, Larry breaks everything, mental breakdown. * Jimmy's ice cream parlor is based on a painting titled "Morninghawks" which shows a bartender, a man and a woman at the bar. * Some songs like My Name is Daniel, We've Got Some News, We Are the Grapes of Wrath, Love Your Neighbor, Think of Me, and The Lord has Given been added. But some how, most of these songs are added on the Future DVD Releases of The End of Silliness?, as well as the Future DVD Releases of Very Silly Songs. * This special, unlike the rest of the childish and lighthearted VeggieTales series, is more darker in tone, as Larry is seen to be very depressed about his catastrophe, even going so far as to give himself a headache (as evidenced by the distortion in Larry's nightmare, as well as the ice pack Jimmy gives Larry after the theme song), paralleling how some adults in the real world use alcohol as a coping mechanism for depression. ** Incidentally, some moments in the video might be too frightening for some younger viewers (like Larry's nightmare sequence, when Archibald reveals himself, and when Larry screams in horror). **What's also worth noting is, aside from the songs used in the special, the main plot isn't affiliated with the Christian religion, unlike the rest of the series. * The opening scene of the rainy city and the music is a homage, reference, reminiscent and is very similar to the 1987 Pixar short film, "Red's Dream". *†''Big Things Too'' is cut from the Future DVD Releases of the video, but returns in the Future DVD Releases of Very Silly Songs. See Also Very Silly Songs, the First VeggieTales Sing-Along video Category:VeggieTales episodes Category:1996 Category:1995